


Ness' Naughtily Wet Adventure

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Porn, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Frottage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shorts (Clothing), Watersports, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Ness winds up in Caillou's town by accident and is stuck for a day. He's feeling awfully naughty today, and right now the thought of people wetting themselves is turning him on. Ness is a celebrity in this land, and as he spends time with Caillou and his pals, will he warm up to them, or are they just annoying kids from a popular cartoon that make good targets for watersports?





	1. At Caillou's House

**Author's Note:**

> Because of how wordy and long-winded my person and clothing descriptions tend to be, I'm going to put them as end notes.

Ness[1] has badly miscalculated his latest PSI Teleport. He was aiming for the Foursides shopping mall, sports department. Instead, he finds himself in a very generic looking suburban neighborhood. Ness feels drained. The botched teleport has drained all of his PP (psychic points) and it'll take a good night's sleep to refill it. He was really looking forward to getting that new baseball bat.

The day's just starting, so Ness is going to have a look around. Maybe I can find something to do, he ponders. He notices that he's on a sidewalk in a low density suburb. He looks at the nearest house, which is blue with a red roof. He'd know that house anywhere. It's Caillou's house. Ness likes to watch the show to help him feel better sometimes, but it can be awfully boring, since nothing ever happens. Still, he wouldn't wish Caillou any harm. He just likes thinking about Caillou having an accident in those cute denim shorts of his. Ness hears crying coming from inside the house. It's Caillou's voice.

Despite knowing that it's probably nothing, Ness runs to the front door. Ness tries to PSI Rockin' the door in, but fails because he's still out of PP; however, the door wasn't locked, so he walks in. Caillou's mom is there. She says "Hi, oh, my gosh! It's Ness from Caillou's video game." Well, that's one problem out of the way. It turns out that Caillou is such a big fan of Earthbound that even his mom knows Ness. "Since you managed to save the world, do you think you could get Caillou to quiet down?" Ness says he's glad to help, feeling very flattered by the attention. Ness walks into Caillou's room.

Caillou[2] is on his bed, crying. Ness can telepathically feel that Caillou is angry that his parents won't take him to the store to get him a new toy. He sees Ness, and instantly perks up. After all, Ness is the lead character in his favorite video game. Ness notices that Caillou is fidgeting around with his hips. A quick use of telepathy and Ness can tell that Caillou's bladder is on the full side. A thought enters Ness' mind. He knows that Caillou is very proud to be potty trained, and wetting himself in the middle of the day would be extremely embarrassing. On the other hand, maybe Caillou can help Ness find a store, and he'd be most helpful on an empty bladder and wearing a dry pair of jorts.

Mentally picturing Caillou soaking his clothes is enough for Ness to make up his mind. After all, it's not like Caillou will blame him after he puts his plan into action. Ness needs to use telekinesis to tie the drawstring of Caillou's shorts. Fortunately for Caillou, Ness is having trouble concentrating with Caillou talking so much. Caillou really does adore Ness, and he just has to show him every single toy he has. Ness doesn't want to look suspicious, so he pretends to be interested as Caillou shows off his stuff. Once Caillou has shown Ness all of his toys, he goes to show him all of his clothes. Spotting his chance as Caillou is rummaging around in his drawers, Ness gently guides his mind to the drawstring, and ties it, first with a bowtie and then tying the loops again so that pulling on the ends won't untie his knot, but it still being easy enough to undo that he could untie it with his PSI powers, as the last thing he wants if for Caillou or his parents to be forced to cut the shorts off.

Caillou is still plenty comfortable in his dry clothes as he shows off his various pajamas, sweat shirts, pants, shorts, snow suits, swim trunks, and other assorted clothes. His bladder is still within the normal range, though just barely. Ness doesn't want to wait for that to happen naturally, so he has a plan to speed things up. Ness takes a juice box out of his backpack, and gives it to Caillou. Caillou loves juice, and drinks it right down, Ness watching as Caillou swallows and sends the liquid on its path to his bladder. Once the box is empty, Ness gives Caillou another one. He figures that two is enough for such a small bladder, and refrains from giving him any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ness is a 13 year old boy of average build. He has fair skin and black hair. He has a pair of black eyes and is usually wearing a warm smile. His ears are round and plump. His hair is unruly and unkempt when free, but most of the time it is contained in his cap. He wears a baseball cap. It is red with a blue bill. He has it turned a little to the right. The cap fits snugly on his head and he loves how it holds down his hair and gently squeezes his head. Covering his chest is a blue and yellow striped t-shirt made of thick cotton and fitting normally on his torso and shoulders. He has a small yellow backpack. Down below, he is wearing a clear pair of blue jorts (jean shorts) made of thick denim. They fit snugly around his waist and there isn't any belt. The legs extend just barely to his knees and fit well. Underneath, Ness is wearing a pair of briefs. They're printed with a green leafy pattern, with characters from the show Go, Diego, Go! printed all over them. On his feet, he's wearing a pair of comfortable and solidly-built sneakers which provide excellent traction. Underneath are a pair of cozy white cotton tube socks, which extend a fair bit above his ankles.
> 
> [2] Caillou is a 4 year old boy. He has fair skin and is completely bald. He has a fairly lanky build. He's wearing a large yellow t-shirt made of thick cotton fibers. It has a snug red collar that is held closed by a big button right over his adam's apple and two more buttons below that. The sleeves of his t-shirt almost reach his elbows and the bottom hem completely covers his crotch. He's wearing a large pair of blue jorts. The legs extend a bit past his knees. The waist is held up by a heavy-duty elastic waistband, which, combined with the large size of the jorts, causes them to look a little puffy. There is a drawstring, but Caillou never uses it, since the elastic does a good job and he doesn't know how to tie knots yet. Underneath is a snug pair of tighty-whities, the only decoration being a heart on the waistband right over his belly button. He's wearing yellow cotton socks, which extend a good 4-6 inches above his ankles. His shoes are red sneakers held shut by a single strap of touch fastener. The soles are blue.


	2. Fun in the Park

It's time for Caillou to go to the park, and he invites Ness to come with him and his mom. Ness doesn't want to miss what happens, so he happily agrees to come. With a bit of luck, Caillou's friends will be there.

As they walk down the sidewalk towards the park, Caillou is skipping along quite happily. His bladder must still be doing okay. Ness is wondering if maybe he didn't give him enough to drink when Caillou slows down and starts to walk more normally as they enter the park. Ness is starting to get hard inside of his shorts, the thought of Caillou's filling bladder exiting him. Caillou's friends Jason and Jefferey[3] are in the sand pit, and Caillou goes over and sits down with them, his play clothes still clean. Caillou calls out to Ness to join them, and Ness joins in too, knowing that everyone in this town is too nice to make fun of him for playing in the sandbox. As they pretend play that they're working on a construction side with their toy bulldozers and dump trucks, Caillou notices that he really has to pee. He excuses himself and walks on over to the nearby restroom. Caillou is feeling proud that he was able to interrupt his play to take care of his business. Once in the bathroom, he locks the latch and walks over to the urinal. He's looking forward to releasing his bladder as he grabs his shorts.

Caillou pulls down, expecting the elastic waistband to give. Instead, the waistband just clings on to his hips. He pulls harder, but it hurts a tiny bit on his hips as the denim digs into his skin, so he stops. Puzzled as to why his shorts aren't cooperating, he lifts the hem of his shirt and looks down at his shorts. He notices that the string has been tied into a knot. He has no idea how that happened, but he's got a good hunch that it's the reason why his shorts aren't coming down, and that the knot has to get undone if he's going to free his thing. He tries yanking at the knot, but it only seems to be making it tighter. He really has to go now and he squeezes his crotch with one of his hands, helping to contain the yellow liquid inside of him. His other hand is trying again to yank off the shorts, with the same result.

Embarassed at how long he's taking in the bathroom, Caillou gives up. After fixing up his shirt and shorts, he leaves the bathroom and goes back to play with his friends. Ness keeps playing with a toy bulldozer, clearing a new road in the sand and pretending like he wasn't looking, but Ness is now fully hard, though his thick jorts and supportive underwear keep it from being too visible. He sees that Caillou is still clean, and obviously has not succeeded in the bathroom, Ness being excited that the accident didn't happen in the bathroom and out of sight. He can't help but sneak in glances at that dry crotch of Caillou's, not wanting to miss the moment that it gets soaked.

However, Ness also wants to get Jason and Jefferey on the path to being wet too. Right now their kidneys are only making a modest flow of pee, and regardless, they can just open up the zippers on their jorts to release their load whenever they have too, so Ness has his work cut out for him. He could use a little of his PSI powers and permanently jam their zippers, but he doesn't want to damage their clothes. He gets another idea. He goes over to the three and suggests that they play a game where anything concrete is lava. All three like the idea, though Caillou is too distracted by his bladder to answer very enthusiastically. With a bit of luck, they'll be too interested in winning to go use the bathroom, which would require stepping in the lava. They don't look like the type of people to pee in public, so the only remaining outcome will be some wetting. Ness discretely squeezes his boner at the thought of this, getting some pleasure.

Ness distributes juice boxes to the three. Caillou naturally refuses, saying he's not thirsty. Jason and Jefferey down plenty of juice, Ness being happy to see them drink so much. Soon there'll be not one but three wet crotches down there, he hopes.

Jason and Jefferey are hopping around happily, jumping over the concrete pathway over and over again, but Caillou is having trouble. He's showing signs of straining in his face. Just then Caillou loses control a bit. A little pee squeezes out as Caillou redoubles his effort, his muscles now straining but keeping the flow in check. The pee dampens his tighty whities a bit, but all his friends can see is clean, dry denim and he's still smelling fresh.

Jason is trying to get Caillou to jump over the concrete path. Caillou is hesitating but eventually gives in. He runs a few feet and jumps across, his shorts staying clean as he leaps up. Ness is staring as he knows those jorts are unlikely to survive the landing. Caillou lands on the other side, looking nice is his still dry shorts, but the impact breaches the dam, and liquid shoots out into his underwear. Caillou's momentum takes him two more steps forward, the first one still looking perfectly dry. As he comes to a stop and turns around, he shorts are getting wet, but it's still hidden by his long t-shirt. Ness, however, can see it in his face that it's game over. Moments later a few parts of his jorts right under the hem of the shirt turn dark blue. Ness knows that his crotch has to be pretty well soaked for it to have come down this far. There's also a largish dark yellow spot developing on his t-shirt. Jason and Jefferey are watching too. They're far too friendly with Caillou to laugh, but they find it to be quite interesting. Everyone just stays where they are, waiting for the water show to finish.

Caillou gives up. He had managed to stop the flow, but now that his clothes are soaked, he might as well just go all the way. Caillou relaxes. Ness thinks it looks really cute as the stress evaporates off of Caillou's face. The dark yellow spot starts growing again, and soon runners of dark blue are doing down Caillou's jorts legs. The pee tinkles out and falls down his legs and into his socks and shoes. Caillou doesn't think he's ever peed this much at once in his life, and he's probably right. After what feels like an eternity, the flow slows down and stops. Luckily for the comfort of Caillou's feet, the jorts absorbed most of the liquid, with the socks only getting a modest amount and the shoes suffering external wetting only. Caillou's toes and feet remain comfy. The t-shirt damage isn't too bad either, though it's clearly visible.

Caillou is starting to get embarrassed, but Jason shuts that down with a well-timed high-five and then a hug. He knows that only a small amount of pee will transfer, and he wants to show Caillou how little it means to him that he soaked himself. Well, it was a whole lot of fun to watch. Jason could feel a tiny bit of pressure building in his bladder (maybe 25% full), and his mind wandered to whether Caillou would enjoy watching his bladder burst.

Caillou feels much better with the big, long hug ... even more so when Jefferey joins in too ... and even Ness joins in. He was afraid that wetting himself would make people not like him, but now he is the center of attention, and it feels good. Well, his crotch and thighs and belly and legs aren't feeling that good, but his brain iss, and it isn't super-bad ... just a little sticky and uncomfortable.

Ness is having a good time feeling Caillou's wet spots. He is proud of what he had accomplished, and happy to know that Caillou will have to stay in them for a good while since they were in public (and, for insurance and to keep Caillou decent, the drawstring was still tied). He really doesn't want Caillou to get a diaper rash or anything of that sort, so he uses PSI Healing on his wet spots as well as the spots on their clothes where some wetness has transferred, and turns the pee into ordinary water. Caillou doesn't even notice the difference, though their noses and Caillou's skin will thank him later.

Ness is surprised that PSI Healing worked. Apparently he had somehow regained some PP.

Caillou and his two little friends make their way over to the jungle gym and start swinging around. Ness decides to join them, since it looks like fun. Besides, it's going to be a while before the twins fill their bladders and he might as well help them enjoy their dry shorts while they last.

Ness is hanging upside down from a bar when a girl walks right up to him. Ness' face is opposite her belly, so her face must be opposite ... Ness blushes awfully hard as he realizes that he's tenting in his shorts. The fabric helps to hold in a lot of it, but he's sure that it's visible in his current pose, especially with his shirt falling up a little and exposing his waistband and belly button. "Hi Ness," says the girl. As Ness is wondering how she knows his name, she adds "You are Ness, right? The cool boy in Caillou's video game that saves the world?" Ness blushes even more deeply, then gets down from the bar, flipping and landing on his feet and quickly pulling down on his shirt to cover his bulging spot.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it looks cute on you," she says as she gives him a hug. "By the way, my name's Sarah[4]. Nice to meet you." At this point, Caillou, Jason, and Jefferey run over and greet their friend. Caillou asks all of his friends if they want to go to his house. He reminds them that his mom's going to take him and any friends he wants to the toy store in the afternoon after lunch and nap time, and everyone decides to go with Caillou. (Their parents are all too willing to have the afternoon off, and are fine with it after checking with Caillou's mom).

As they leave the park, Ness is thinking about how to get Sarah to wet her jumper dress. He just needs a way to protect the top button of her jumper, and she'll be unable to take it off, no matter how much she squirms and pulls. As they are walking, Ness rummages through a little bag of knickknacks that he keeps in his backpack. He settles on a paper clip. Ness straightens the paper clip into a piece of stiff metal wire. Then he uses telekinesis to slyly move it to Sarah's top button. He nudges it under the button and wraps it around as many times as he can, getting about three wraps before reaching the end of the wire. Lastly, he carefully focuses a tiny PSI Fire onto the tip of the wire, welding it into place while not burning either the fabric or Sarah's skin. Sarah does feel a bit of warmth there, but all she does is give a quick feel. Everything seems fine, so she doesn't pay any more attention to it.

Ness is happy that a fourth outfit is now on its way to being soaked ... though two of those (Jason and Jefferey) are far from guaranteed. They had gotten tired of pretending that the concrete is lava once they had seen how much dog poo is on the grassy median between the sidewalk and the street. As they are approaching Caillou's house, Ness sees that Caillou's crotch is drying nicely. His shirt is fully dry, and his shorts are only damp now, instead of soaked. Ness is thinking about how much fun it would be to wet Caillou again.

Neither Jason nor Jefferey are talking much, and they're looking a little preoccupied, their bladders being the main thing on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Jason and Jefferey are identical twins, both around Caillou's age (4). They have dark, chocolate colored skin and plenty of curly dark brown hair on their heads. They both dress exactly the same, with red t-shirts with a single large horizontal white stripe around the chest and around the sleeves. They're both wearing blue jorts. The jorts are similar in style to Caillou's, but they're a little tighter and shorter (though still reaching the knees) and they're held closed with a button and zipper instead of an elastic. No belts are needed, as the waistbands fit snugly around their waists. They wear tighty-whities just like Caillou. Their socks are like Caillou's, but blue instead of yellow, and their sneakers are mostly blue with the front being white. The tongue is held together by elastic. The soles are white.
> 
> [4] Sarah is an East Asian girl who is a little older than Caillou (5). She has straight black hair which just reaches her cheekbone. She wears a red polo shirt under a yellow jumper dress. The sleeves of the polo shirt barely reach her elbows, just like Caillou's t-shirt. It's made of knit cotton and feels nice on her skin. Her jumper is made of reasonably thick woven yellow cotton and consists of a chest part and a skirt that are sewn together around her waist. The top part is held closed by two yellow buttons running down the front, while the bottom part is a solid piece and cannot be opened. There are two red front pockets sewn onto the outside of the skirt part. The jumper just reaches her knees. Inside, it has a built-in underwear. It's thick, snug, and colored red. It prevents the jumper from riding up or being removed over the neck, so the waistband is loose enough to allow the jumper to be pulled up like shorts. She wears red socks, similar is size and style to Caillou's. She is wearing green sneakers whose tongue is held shut by a pair of touch fasteners. There is a yellow heart on both sides of each heel.


	3. Water Balloons

Upon reaching Caillou's house, Jason and Jefferey run for the bathroom. They don't bother taking turns; they both go in together. They didn't think it through, and they're too embarrassed to open their flies in the presence of each other, or even ask each other to leave the room, so they never get to pee. A few moments later, Ness hears flushing and two happy boys come out of the bathroom. Ness is a bit miffed that he wasted good juice on them, but still happy to see them enjoying their empty bladders. Now that he's back in his room, Caillou asks Ness to help him untie his drawstring, and Ness helps him. It would be rude to refuse, and besides, he's got another plan to soak their shorts. He's even thinking of undoing his little modification of Sarah's jumper, but he mind quickly moves on.

Ness proposes a new game for them to play. They go into the back yard, and Ness gets a bunch of water balloons ready. In this game, everyone places a water balloon down the front of their shorts (or down their jumper) and then everyone has to try to protect their balloon while popping everyone else's. Ness demonstrates by sliding a yellow water balloon under the waistband of his shorts, under his green briefs, and nestles it against his stiff, hot member. The cool latex feels great as it wraps around it. It's also making a very pronounced bulge in his jorts.

Caillou, Jason, and Jefferey do likewise, each sticking a balloon down their shorts and making weird faces as their shafts get cooled. Sarah has a little harder time, having to slide the balloon all the way down from her collar, but she manages to lodge it inside the built-in underwear, the balloon cooling down her hot privates. Caillou's pretty much fully dry by this point, his shorts showing no remaining signs of his previous accident.

Ness is grinning. It's only a matter of time before the lovely, bulging clothes all around him burst with wetness. He slaps Caillou lightly where his balloon is. Right now he just wants to tease and jiggle it and not actually burst it, but Caillou goes back at him, grabbing his crotch and kneading his fingers into the denim-covered balloon. Luckily, all Ness feels is the wiggly feel of the balloon shifting around but still maintaining a water-tight barrier between his clothes and the water inside.

The only problem is that they aren't playing the game right. No one's trying to pop any balloons. Even worse, he catches Caillou reminding Sarah not to plop herself down on a chair, saving her jumper from a soaking as she remains standing. Asking the kids why they aren't popping balloons, they say that the balloons feel good and they don't want to ruin it for their friends.

After a while, they get bored and start removing their balloons. Ness is getting frustrated, but he remembers that he's playing the game too. Careful not to burst his balloon with a bad step, he moves over to Jason and Jefferey, and hip checks Jefferey in the balloon. The balloon maintains its integrity, gently transferring the impulse to Jefferey's body, but busting his balloon wasn't the plan. Jefferey stumbles, pushing on Jason to maintain his balance. Jason, who had already removed his balloon and was holding it in his hand, falls over and loses his grip on the balloon. He falls in the grass, landing on his bottom. The balloon lands on his shirt, right over where the button of his shorts is, and bursts open.

At first, Jason is upset that Jefferey stumbled into him, then happy that he had such a soft landing, then surprised as the balloon impacted his belly, afraid as the balloon burst, and finally a little shocked as the first bits of water soaked on through and chilled his skin. Water balloons don't really explode, but just leave their globe of water with the same shape, position, and velocity as the balloon had when it burst, so nearly all of the water landed right in his lap. The lower half of his shift, the front of the waistband, his crotch, his upper thighs on the front, and the inside of his thighs are completely soaked, the denim turning dark blue and the shirt turning a darker shade of white and red. Around this soaked area is a perimeter of less dark blue and lighter yellow, where the denim and knit cotton are merely damp. The nipples of his shirt and the hem on the inseam of his shorts fall in this area. Finally, faraway parts like his collar and fanny are fully dry.

Jason starts smiling as a look of contentment enters his face and his body relaxes. Jefferey apologizes for soaking Jason and offers him a hand. Caillou just watches, amused at seeing his friend all wet. Ness is wondering why Jason is looking so happy, until he realizes what is happening: Jason is emptying his bladder, hiding the evidence with the water from the water balloon and wetting himself some more in the process, though the area of wetness doesn't expand much from the extra fluid. Seeing Jason accept Jefferey's hand and start standing up, Ness figures that the flow has stopped and discretely casts PSI Healing on the wetness to make things sanitary. He wonders why Jason had to pee so much when he had so recently gone to the bathroom.

Jason is dripping wet. He has the presence of mind to stand in such a way that the drops fall in the grass and not on his dry socks and shoes and is looking pretty happy. He was a bit hot before, but no longer. It's also so nice to have an empty bladder. The shorts may be heavy and clingy, but he doesn't have any spares, so he'll just have to dry these out while wearing them. At least they'll keep him cool in the meantime and they still look cool.

Jefferey really has to go now. He excuses himself and runs to the bathroom. When he returns a few minutes later, he looks happy. Ness is happy too, as a wet Jason is plenty enough for him right now. Jefferey and Sarah will just have to get wet later.

Everyone has gotten quite thirsty from playing outside. Ness' mom gives them all plenty of lemonade, and everyone drinks a lot, even Ness. It's nap time, but Ness has a full bladder, so he goes to the bathroom before joining Caillou and his friends for a nap. As soon as he locks the bathroom door, he pulls the seat cover up and zips down his fly. As he unloads into the bowl, he feels a little bad for what he did to Caillou and what's going to happen to Sarah, but only a bit, as he guides his piss harmlessly into the bowl, his clothes staying perfectly clean and dry. He zips his shorts back up, washes his hands, and joins his friends in Caillou's room.

Everyone's sleeping on the floor, even Caillou, who doesn't want to put himself above his friends. There are sleeping bags on the floor, and Caillou's mom even got a bigger one for Ness. Everyone is tired and quickly goes to sleep, Ness imagining and fantasizing about his friend's bladders. He imagines a comfy Caillou in his clothes, and he likewise imagines Jason and Jefferey snug as can be. For Sarah, he imagines the filling bladder and how Sarah is so close to having her bladder start sending signals to her brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> In the next chapter, everyone will be going to the Toy Store. Little do they know, but there are no bathrooms there.


	4. The Toy Store

Caillou is the first to wake up, and is quick to shout out his excitement about going to the toy store. As soon as he's sure that everyone is up, which doesn't take long with his strong voice, he runs out to tell his mom the great news. Everyone yawns, stretches, and slowly get up. Jason is looking a lot drying, his clothes having dripped and dried enough to become merely damp, just like the sleeping bag that he was sleeping in. Sarah excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she reaches for the top button of her jumper as she imagines the relief she's about to get. Her finger slips, but she just tries again. For some reason the button is being quite tenacious today. She feels around under the button and notices some metal there. She knows it isn't supposed to be there. Her jumper still cuddling her body and preventing a clean release of pee, she tries her best to remove the metal, but it's firmly locked onto the button. She even tries to yank open her jumper top and just rip the button off, but it's well sewn on and that isn't going to work. She tries a few other things. Trying to pull the jumper up and over her head just results in a wedgie from the built-in underwear. After fixing the underwear with her hands, she tries sliding her shoulders out of the jumper, but with the buttons in place, the jumper has too good a grip and easily stays on.

A feeling of defeat setting in, Sarah is left with two unpleasant choices. She can sit down on the bowl, pull up the skirt part, and pee through the built-in underwear or she can hold it in and pretend that she went to the bathroom. Liking her jumpers dry and cozy, Sarah opts for the latter option, and rejoins her friends in the kitchen. Ness knows that she hasn't succeeded, since he had welded that wire really well, but the rest of the friends figure she's all good to go.

Caillou's mom gives them even more lemonade before they leave, wanting to make sure that her son and all of her guests are well hydrated. Even Sarah drinks, not wanting to appear rude.

When they get in the car, they notice that it is now a minivan. They're not sure how or when that happened, but it's awfully convenient. Obviously, he takes the car seat next to Sarah and Caillou with the twins sitting behind them. Caillou's mom buckles everyone except Ness into their car seats. Grinning, Ness fastens his seat belt, exclaiming "Seat belts, so we can be safe!" Everyone giggles, getting the Dora the Explorer / Go, Diego, Go! reference. Caillou's mom then starts driving.

Ness looks over at Sarah. It's obvious that she has to go, and he's a little bad at himself right now. Sarah looks back at Ness and asks if he can help him with something. She has Ness turn and reach over, and guides his hand to the top button. She whispers in his ear "There's something stuck under it and I can't take it off. Can you help me ... oh, can you keep a secret?" Ness nods. "I really, really have to go to the potty. I tried going this morning by my clothes were stuck." Ness is feeling awful now, realizing how uncomfortable he's made her. He feels bad that he's enjoying a reasonably empty bladder while Sarah is suffering like this. He tells Sarah "You know, if it really starts to bother you, just let it out." Sarah knew that Ness was right, remembering how Caillou soaked himself earlier and how it worked out just fine for him. She's even looking forward to some sympathy hugs; however, the car isn't a good place to get those, so she's going to hold it in some more.

Jason and Jefferey notice all the attention that Ness and Sarah are paying to the jumper button, and chime in about how they're learning how to use buttons and would love the practice[5]. At this point, Caillou's mom looks over at them (she's stopped at a red light) and tells the kids to quiet down and that she can fix whatever it is when they get home. Sarah and Ness are embarrassed and go back to their neutral sitting positions, looking a bit guilty. Soon enough they get to the store, and everyone gets out.

Now that they're in the store and that Caillou's mom's attention is focused on an excited Caillou, Sarah goes over to Ness, Jason, and Jefferey. Jason's still damp in the crotch, and he pulls at the fabric to get it unstuck, but his shirt looks dry, as do the parts of his shorts that aren't covered by his shirt. Sarah asks for help from the three. She isn't planning to strip right here, but she can't bring the boys into the girls' bathroom with her (if there were a bathroom).

Jefferey is the first to try, poking and prodding at the button to try and see what's wrong while Sarah stands there, willing her bladder muscles to keep her cozy outfit dry as she has a look on concentration on her face. He tries his best to get the button into the button hole, but it's just refusing. Not one to give up easily, he tries pulling the left shoulder off. The jumper shifts a little and there's a good deal of strain on the button as it holds her clothes together. He then tries the right shoulder, with similar results. He finally tries once more on the button before giving up with a warm hug to his friend. Sarah enjoys the contact and forgets about her bladder for a few moments, a smile appearing on her face.

Jason is next to try. He feels up the button, getting a good feel of Sarah's chest and jumper fabric at the same time. He notices that it's very stiff. Prying the side of the button up and putting his face as close as he can, he notices that there's a metal wire wrapped around it. "That's your problem, Sarah. The button's all jammed up," he tells her. Sarah already knew this, but it feels good to see her friend be so observant. Sadly, he has no more success in removing the wire than did Sarah, so he gives up and gives her another warm hug. Sarah certainly can get used to this treatment.

Sarah lastly asks Ness for help. Ness twists the button over and gets to work, skillfully and discretely using PSI Fire to unweld the wire and then unwrapping in. He pushes the button through and it's free. He then buttons and unbuttons the button a bunch of times, showing off how easy it is now and leaving the button buttoned in the end.

Sarah thanks all three boys for their hard work, and starts looking for the bathroom. She eventually asks Caillou's mom, and she says that the store doesn't have one. She can swear that she remembered Sarah using the potty before they left, but she's not in the position to second guess her.

All this time, Caillou is looking through the toys, happy as can be. He is looking through the water guns, imagining at how fun it'd be to play with his friends. His eyes are drawn to a big box that has a big picture of a young adult wearing the same gear that the Inklings did in his Super Smash Brothers and Splatoon video games. He can't read the text, but he likes those video games and thinks that having that gear would be so neat. He calls Ness over to read it for him. Ness reads out loud that it is indeed a very high end liquid dispersal system, or water gun. It has a large tank that you can wear on your back, hoses, and a gun that looks like a Super Soaker that's called a shooter. Other boxes nearby have other weapons. Apparently all the weapon/backpack kits come with the ability to synthesize splat bombs (water grenades). There are even water-soluble dye kits for telling who hit who. Ness is excited himself, and heartily recommends it to Caillou. Ness browses around, noticing that all the water fighting gear is really good stuff and quite reasonably priced, at least compared to back home. He picks up a kit that has a big paint roller weapon.

Ness and Caillou come back over to where the twins and Sarah are. Sarah lets them know that she's not going to be able to make it. Ness points out that there are some really neat water toys that they're going to get, and that she should choose one before her accident. He even gives her a small hug to encourage her on. Everyone goes over and they pick weapons. Sarah picks a charger (water rifle), Jason gets a blaster (water gun), and Jefferey gets a splatling (water mini-gun). They get some dye kits as well. Caillou gets his mom's attention, and she's okay with buying the toys, accept for Ness, who needs to pay for his toy. Ness is fine with that, and uses the money he had set aside for his baseball bat to get his toy.

As they wait in line, Caillou sees that Sarah is struggling to contain herself. He holds her hand and squeezes lightly to help give her confidence. Sarah enjoys the show of support, and gets enough confidence and endurance to hold her water in while Caillou's mom and Ness take care of the purchases.

As soon as they get out of the store, Sarah looks around. Caillou's mom is facing away and no one else is nearby, so she whispers to her friends that she's about to let it out. She figures that they might as well watch and get some amusement out of it. After all, Caillou already did it for his friends, though Sarah had missed the action. Ness whispers to Sarah that she should make sure her underwear is tight and that it'll make less of a mess. He even guides her hands to her sides and motions her to grab the jumper at the waist and pull up.

Sarah hikes up her jumper a dozen or so centimeters (a few inches), tensioning the soft fabric of her built-in against her privates. Thens she spreads her legs and enjoys a few more moments of dry clothes. Finally she relaxes. With Caillou still holding her hand and everyone else watching, she lets a smile spread on her face and she lets her worries flow. Soon enough, pee is shooting through the built-in underwear and straight done onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Amazingly enough, she still feels dry and clean over pretty much her entire body.

Ness is going crazy looking at Sarah pee. He tries to remember the image as well as he can so he can use it when he needs help in bed. The other kids are plenty interested. They've never seen a girl pee in her jumper before and are surprised that it is staying dry. He notes the growing puddle on the asphalt and how it starts running across the lot. That sure must be a lot of pee, he thinks, also thinking about how dry her clothes must be staying if so much is on the asphalt. He feels good at the tip he gave Sarah, since he was feeling bad at having made Sarah play his game without permission. Surely the pleasure she's feeling now makes up for the pain she suffered through in the store, and her clothes aren't even going to look messed up. This line of thought is getting Ness horny again, the teenage boy being lucky to have shorts that do such a good job at constraining and hiding hard-ons.

The release of pressure feels heavenly to Sarah. All she can focus on was how happy her bladder is to have finally let it out. She closes her eyes in contentment as she imagines herself swimming in a warm pool with an inflatable ring around her.

When the last bit of her tinkle is done, she pulls up on the shoulders of her jumper to tension the built-in underwear, and is surprised at how dry it is. There is a small wet spot around her hole, but otherwise it is dry as can be. She skips all the way to the car along with the other kids. Ness just walks, since he is busy using PSI Healing on Sarah's clothes. He knows that there must be some wetness inside and wants to make sure that her privates won't get diaper rash from any old pee.

As they get back in the car, Jefferey notices his brother's clothes are fully dry. He's happy that they once again look identical. They take their seats, and Caillou's mom buckles them in while Ness says "Seat belts, so we can be safe!" again. Caillou doesn't think that it'll ever get old. Caillou's mom starts driving, happy that Ness is being such a good role model for her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] Caillou knows a little about buttons. He can usually get his collar button closed, but he's pretty bad at opening them. Luckily for him, the collar buttons on his shirt are the only ones on his outfit, and his parents usually take care of it. Sarah is proficient in the use of buttons. Jason and Jefferey are around where Caillou is in terms of skill, but, unlike Caillou, they're plenty eager to learn. They wear jorts whose waistbands are held closed by buttons, and it would be nice to be able to go number 2 without help. Ness, rather obviously, knows how to use buttons.


	5. Sleepover - Afternoon

As they ride home, everyone is excited to try out their new toys, except for Ness. "What's wrong, Ness? You don't look very happy," says the bald boy, to which Ness hesitates before whispering to him "My mom is expecting me home soon, and I really don't want to leave, but I have to." He was right. On Saturdays, his mom expects him home in time for dinner. Just then, his friend in yellow and blue has a bright idea. "When my friends are having a sleepover, I call my mommy. She loves me so much that she always says yes." Caillou's mom being a total pushover for her son notwithstanding, Ness knows that his mom really likes friends, and doesn't want to get in the way of any of Ness' friendships unless they are dangerous or unsavory people. A quick phone call and he should be able to get his mom's blessing. Now Ness is the most excited of the group, despite his older age. He just can't stay still; the seatbelt is the only thing keeping his from bouncing all around the car in excitement.

The first thing that Ness does upon getting out of the car was to ask Caillou's mom to use the phone, pulling her along by her hand to speed up her walk to the kitchen, where their phone is. Once they are in the kitchen, he dials his mom as fast as his fingers can push the buttons, the number having been committed to memory[6]. Grateful as he is that Caillou's family has a working phone, he is even happier at how fast this touch-tone phone is compared to the slow rotary that his family still uses. The various beeps that it makes while dialing are interesting too, instead of the click-click-click that he is used too.

"Hi mom! ... I'm doing great! ... Yes ... Well, about that: I just got invited to a sleepover with some new friends. Can I _please_ stay? ... Yes, I'll put her on the line." Ness hands the phone to Caillou's mom and listens: "Yes, we're having a sleepover. ... Yes, he's been great to have around. Every loves playing with him. ... No, it wouldn't be any problem at all. ... Yes, I can put him on the line." Caillou's mom calls Caillou over. Caillou runs in very excitedly, putting his new box down on the table so his hands are free as his mom hands him the phone. "Hi Ness' mom. ... Oh, Ness is _so_ cool. He's so nice to me. ... Thanks for letting him sleep over with me. Bye."

Caillou gives Ness a big high-five as soon as he put down the phone. Ness meets him, then help Caillou carry his big box into the back yard. There's some assembly required, and, as the only person who can read, his skills are going to be needed.

With how sweet all of his friends have been to him, Ness decides that he's not going to do any more dirty tricks on them. If any of his friends are going to get wet from this point forward, it'll be with their permission. It doesn't hurt that his friends seem to enjoy wetting almost as much as he does, but he'd respect their wishes regardless at this point. He even plans to apologize to Sarah and Caillou when it's appropriate, knowing that they're too sweet to hold it against him.

The two find Sarah, Jason, and Jefferey already in the back yard. Sarah's box is open and unpacked, and is starting to help the twins open their toys. Though it takes all of his training that he had received from Dalaam, he manages to borrow the instruction book from Sarah's open box and begins to read it. These toys are certainly too complex to just wing it. As Sarah helps Caillou and the twins open their boxes, Ness looks over the blueprints, assembly diagrams, parts lists, and other instruction in the book.

After a few minutes, he calls Sarah over. They sit down criss cross applesauce on the grass, sitting side by side. She's smart as a tack and she's so cute when she's curious. He was to focus even harder to stay on track. Ness shows her the pictures, which seem to be exciting Sarah an awful lot. Despite usually being the calmest person in the group, she is all excitement now. Ness pulls his tools out of his pack which Sarah has Caillou and the twins carry over Caillou's parts.

It takes a few trips since the parts are now all loose, but they get them over to Sarah and Ness. Caillou is curious enough to stick around, but the twins wander off an start playing in the sand box after a few moments. Ness doesn't mind at all. That Sarah and even Caillou are so interested in this is a blessing. Ness isn't a natural-born engineer either, but he's proficient enough to get this toy together (he hopes) and he certainly knows how to rise to a challenge when one comes up.

Meanwhile, over in the sandbox, Jefferey and Jason are just sitting in the sand, criss cross applesauce, and talking. They talk about how cool it was to see Caillou wet his shorts, and how neat it was how Sarah peed with all her clothes on and stayed so dry. Jason mentioned how exciting it was when he got soaked. He whispered in Jefferey ear about he peed himself once he was soaked by the water balloon, happy to get that secret off of his chest. Jefferey enjoys being close to his brother, and it warmed his heart to hear his brother revealing secrets to him. He knew that his brother had made a safe choice, since he'd never spill his secret.

The two decide to start a new little game between them. They're going to save up a fell bladder, and then just wet themselves when no one is expecting. Once they've wet themselves, they have to hug as many people as they can. Whoever wets the most clothing of other people wins. The twins giggle happily as the talk about the silly rules to their game, and they return to playing in the sand, since it'll be a while before their bladders are fully loaded.

Ness and Sarah start putting the parts together. Ness was happy that everything was put together with twisting and snapping. He hasn't brought his tools with him. Sarah carefully lines up the parts as they appear on the paper with Ness helping her whenever there is reading needed or a part is having trouble fitting. Ness could do it faster himself, but he likes helping Sarah learn. She is just so eager. For what must have been the twentieth time today, he is thankful for his underwear and jorts as they work hard to contain yet another poorly-timed stiffy.

Caillou just watches observantly at first. After a little while, he joins Ness and Sarah. Sarah gives him some of the easier tasks, like making sure that all of the hoses are securely attached. He's happy to be helping out. Soon enough, Sarah has Caillou stand and spread his arms to the side while she puts his new backpack on. She hands him the shooter and Caillou strikes a pose with his new gear. He tries to shoot in the air, but naturally nothing comes out. Not only is the tank empty, but the gun is off. "Let me help everyone else first," says Sarah as she tries to manage an impatient Caillou.

Caillou feels like throwing a tantrum on the ground, but the gear is too bulky for that. Instead, he just cries standing. Ness goes over to comfort Caillou while Sarah starts work on Ness' gear. Ness carefully wraps his hands around Caillou, navigating through the hoses and tank to get a good grip of his fanny, and picks him up. His other hand caresses his back as he softly whispers to the crying boy. He reassurances are effective, and after a few minutes, Caillou starts to calm down. He rests his head on Ness' shoulder, enjoying his post-crying relaxation. Ness just holds Caillou for a while longer, wanting to make sure Caillou feels safe. He finds a chair and sits down, Ness still holding a now sleeping Caillou. For what feels like a long time, Ness just sits and relaxes, enjoying how calm Caillou has become. He sure looks cute all curled up around him with his gear still on. Ness eventually joins Caillou in a pleasant nap.

They wake up to the feel of Jason and Jefferey tugging at their shirts. Everything is ready to go. Sarah hands Ness her gear and helps Caillou don his. Then Ness helps set up the filling station and loads the dye. Ness takes blue, Caillou chooses yellow, Sarah chooses red, Jason picks green, and Jefferey selects teal.

Ness asks how they'd like to break up into teams, but the look on the others' eyes says that they've already made up their minds. Well, Sarah looks like she doesn't like the idea of ganging up and comes by Ness' side, but everyone else looks ready to get him. A lump forms in his throat as he brandishes his huge roller, Sarah standing besides him with her charger drawn does make him feel a fair bit better. At least he'll have a partner in getting all inked up. Caillou, Jason, and Jefferey brandish their weapons.

Sarah asks that they start on opposite sides of the yard, just to be fair, and everyone agrees. Ness and Sarah retreat behind a large oak tree while the others retreat to the other side of the yard.

"What should we do?" ask Sarah, not seeing how this can work out well. "I've got this huge paint roller ... might as well put it to use" says Ness, a large grin forming on his face. The roller is wide enough to cover a whole person with a few feet of width to spare. It's no ordinary paint roller. It's also really soft and squishy, so it won't hurt for him to roll over anyone. "Sarah, you can snipe them with your charger while I've got them all distracted. Just hold the trigger until the gun feels like it's going to explode, then let it go." Sarah is happy to be with Ness. He's so kind and considerate, and she's glad not to be facing that huge roller.

Ness pokes his head out from behind the tree just as a splash bomb bounces in under his feet. The tetrahedral blob of water contained in an energy barrier slides to a stop between, and before Ness can kick it away, it bursts. The green water soaks his underside pretty well, his inner legs and shoes getting thoroughly green. The worst part was in between his legs, where the green liquid nailed his shorts. Luckily his crotch was enough out of the way that it stayed dry, though he must look pretty funny he figured. He could almost hear Jason laughing. Luckily Sarah was spared the worst of it, only getting a drop here or there and still colored her usual colors.

Actually, he can hear all three of his opponents laughing. They're not laughing at him but rather enjoying Jason's nice hit, but Ness sees his opportunity. Brandishing his huge roller, he runs towards them. He puts it to the ground, painting a wide swatch of blue on the lawn. Jason and Caillou backpedal a bit then break into a rout, but Jefferey opens fire with his splatling, nailing Ness as he charges forward. He body shivers as the cold teal liquid soaks through and chills his skin all over his front side. The worst part is getting his crotch soaked. He hates having his private be cold. Luckily, the adrenaline keeps him going, and he slams his roller into Jefferey.

Blue ink splashes as Jefferey falls on his behind, the short fall not hurting at all. He almost disappears into the squishy roller as it presses over him. Although the cold water shocks his body, Jefferey actually finds it to be quite fun. As Ness clears Jefferey and starts chasing down Caillou and Jason, he can clearly hear Jefferey laughing happily, lying there on his back and colored entirely blue (at least the part that can be seen.

As Ness charged forward, Sarah stepped out into the open. She took a good aim and shot at Jason, a large ellipsoid of red shooting like a laser bolt at her mark. It him square on his bottom, the seat of his shorts becoming a bright red, the legs of his shorts and bottom of his t-shirt being a mix of red and the fabric's color, while the upper t-shirt, his legs, the top of his socks, and the top of his sneakers being splattered with scattered splotches of red. Sarah walked up slowly as she charged another shot.

Jason and Caillou split, one running towards the house and the other towards a corner of the yard. Seeing a firework of red explode off of Jason, Ness went for Caillou, the only clean (and dry) one left on their team.

Sarah didn't notice that Jefferey had collected himself and had gotten on his feet. She was taken entirely by surprise as his splatling revved up and unloaded right on her right side. Jefferey started on her waist, then aimed up to soak her hair, arm, and shoulder before going down and masking sure the skirt of the jumper, leg, sock, and shoe were soaked before his gun ran out of ink. To her credit, Sarah did manage to summon a splash bomb and tucked it down the collar of Jefferey's shirt before running. Moments later, Jefferey's shirt billows out under the pressure and red ink sploshes out of his sleeves, collar, and the hem of his shirt. Some ink also shoots right through the fabric of his shirt near the epicenter. Despite the fireworks, Jefferey isn't as red as one might imagine. The chest of his shirt is solid red, but the rest of his body is only covered with scattered splotches of red. The rest of his front is blue from Ness, and his back is still clean.

Ness has Caillou cornered and her rolls his roller all the way up his body, smothering him in the squishy blue cylinder. The foam squeezes into every nook and cranny that it can, nailing his armpits, crotch, neck, and even behind the ears in bright blue. Ness is surprised to see Caillou smiling and saying "That tickles!" While giggling. Caillou turns around, and Ness gets to paint the rest of his friend. He's now entirely blue and dripping wet as he turns around again to face Ness. He likes looking at his wet blue friend and is distracted.

Jason, currently the cleanest one, takes advantage of Ness' distraction to nail him with his blaster. A large blob of ink comes out of the gun, and bursts right between Ness and Caillou. Caillou gets a bunch of green over his perfectly blue body and clothes, which looks even cooler. Ness also gets a good wallop of green on his face, chest, crotch, and legs, his front no longer a solid teal. The green doesn't contrast very well with teal, but it still looks better than his prior monochrome look.

Ness turns around and charges Jason, who has already cornered himself. Moments later, Ness uses the last of his ink to plow right into Jason with his roller, squishing the foam into the front of his buddy. When he removes the roller, Jason's front is full of blue streaks. Sadly for Ness, he's looking pretty dry. Ness must have run out of ink.

At this point, everyone's tanks are empty and the match is over. A judge is needed, so Caillou and Ness decide to have Caillou's mom decide. Caillou goes to get her, and she is shocked to see her son covered from head to toe in blue and teal (but mostly blue) dye, dripping wet blueish water over the threshold of the front door. She quickly comes, not wanting Caillou to take a single step inside, and is even more surprised when she sees how thoroughly everyone's painted themselves. Luckily, the kids have had enough dye for one day, not that they could get any more colorful, and they still want to play outside, so they'll at least get to dry out some in the yard where they can't do any real damage, but she's going to have to give a lot of baths tonight. Well, at least Ness is old enough to clean himself, so that's one less person to worry about. Still, she's happy to see everyone having such a good time and they sure do look cute in primary colors, especially Caillou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] In Earthbound, Ness does memorize his phone numbers, and one of the numbers he can call is his mom, which he calls when he's feeling homesick. There are also numbers for his dad (to save the game), his sister Tracy (to use her delivery and storage service), and Mach pizza (which delivers _anywhere_). The setting is the 1990s, so cell phones and wireless phones are not in common use.


	6. Sleepover - Evening

Caillou's mom puts the plug in the bathtub, runs the water, and puts some bubble bath in. Jason and Jefferey have stopped playing and are just talking. They're also shivering, the lack of movement and the dripping clothes doing nothing to help, so she calls them in to clean up first. She puts towels around them so that they don't drip on her floors and leads them to the bathroom. Having taken off the towels, she notices that Jason is trying to unbutton his blue shorts. She had assumed they were going to jump in all dressed, but assumptions can be wrong. "Why don't you just jump in with your clothes. It'll be fun." Jason realizes that she's right, and, while he had bathed with his brother plenty of times, he'd never done it while fully dressed. The two of them step into the largish tub, their sneakers gripping the bottom very well as all of their clothes were saturated with warm, soapy water.

Usually the twins liked to play rough in the tub, but the warm water was just too comfortable. Jason lays back on one end of the tub, letting the back of his head sink into the water as his legs bump up against Jefferey's legs, sneakers touching sneakers. Their grippy soles prevent their feet from slipping. The bubbles are getting in his face and up his nose, so he clears them away with his hands. This way he can breathe and he can see his brother as well. He notices that Jefferey is laying back too, his back against the far end of the tub and his feet pushing against his.

The twins smile at each other. They're tired from a rough day of play, and now they just want to relax. They can feel their muscles relaxing under the heat of the warm water. Jason feels the urge to pee, and he happily lets it out, the liquid mixing in inconspicuously inside of his shorts. He didn't notice that Jefferey had done the same a few minutes earlier. The pee is too dilute and too obscured by all the dye in the water to tell. It feels as warm and comforting as ever. Pretty soon the two close their eyes, and then fall asleep.

When Caillou's mom comes back in, she's surprised to see the two kids sleeping in the tub. How they have managed to keep their heads above water by propping up against each other is clever too. She is happy to see the water stained a deep purple, knowing that they were much cleaner now. She wakes the two up. They return groggy protests as they raise their arms to stretch and yawn, the air feeling on their wet skin. As Caillou's mom reaches in to pull the plug, Jason shifts his booty to cover the piece of rubber keeping their warm water in the tub and they say in unison "One more minute, please." Caillou's mom relents. She says, "Okay, but when I come back, I'd like to see you both dressed in your jammies." She sets down two sets of fluffy red pajamas and two dry towels on the seat of the toilet and leaves, closing the door on her way out.

"What do you want to do now?" ask Jefferey. Jason says "I'd like to practice my button skills." Jefferey just wants to get into those really inviting jammies, and decides to get out first. First, he's going to take off his shirt, shorts, shoes, and socks in the tub. It's just so warm and cozy that he wants to delay getting out as long as he can. It's also nice that the inky water and bubbles will cover up what he's doing to his clothes.

Jason pops his button open first, and then starts trying to close it. Over the next minute or so he manages to button and unbutton in several times, a warm smile of satisfaction spreading across his face each time that he succeeds. Meanwhile, Jefferey succeeds after a few tries, the popping sound being muffled by the water. Jason can only see Jefferey's concentrating face as his shorts silently unzip. He feels Jefferey break off contact with his shoes. Jefferey then pulls off his shoes and socks. He unzips his shorts, the sound being muffled by the water, then shimmies out of the loosened fabric. Jefferey tries to pull up his shirt from the collar, but it's sticking to his skin way too much. He gives up quickly and grabs the hem, lifting it up that way and turning it inside out as it pops off of his head.

Jason notices a pair of blue jorts floating next to him as Jefferey says not to look. He's still wearing his undies, but he's still feeling embarrassed. Jason looks down, admiring the cute shorts floating next to him. They sure do look nice on Jefferey when he wears them, and he knows that he much look just as nice when he's wearing them, which is pretty much all the time since they're his favorite, most comfortable clothes. After hearing Jefferey get up and out of the tub, he decides to start messing up his clothes to prepare for his turn. His shoes and socks go first, since they're the least important. Next, he yanks off his shirt, going for the hem and getting it on the first try. He even turns his shirt right side out, and spotting Jefferey's loose shirt floating by, puts it right side out too.

Meanwhile, Jefferey has just gotten out of the tub. He starts shivering in the cool air, the wet undie doing precious little to keep him warm. He quickly grabs the towel and wraps it around his body. It's a big towel, and he's able to wrap it around his neck and have the fabric cover all the way to his ankles. He instantly feels quite a bit warmer. Next, he peels off his soaked underwear, happy to see that it's white again, all the dye having been washed away. He rubs himself all over with the soft terrycloth, paying particular attention to his hair, crotch, armpits, and anywhere else that tends to stay damp.

Once he feels suitably dry, he picks up and unfolds the fluffy red pajama pants. He's full of anticipation as he puts one foot in, and then the next. He really wants to feel that fuzzy fabric on his body. Then he pulls up and guides the waistband around his waist. He feels all tickly and fuzzy inside as the warm fabric settles on his skin. He drops the towel and quickly tries to put on the pajama shirt, pulling it over his head. It takes two tries, as his head got stuck in an armhole the first time, but soon his entire body is wrapped up in the soft, dry, clean, red fabric. He tells Jason he can look and does a few jumping jacks, feeling the fabric rubbing on him as his body stretches. He's also showing off how great the jammies that Caillou's mom gave them are. He just loves how both parts of the pajamas have no buttons, zippers, buckles, or anything else that is hard.

At this Jason hurries up. First goes the button on his shorts, followed almost immediately by a quick unzipping. A little shimmying and now there are two pairs of jorts floating in the water. He tells Jefferey not to look, and Jefferey puts his towel over his head, covering his eyes. Before getting up, Jason pulls the plug, the warm water starting to drain. Then Jason gets up, his body and underwear shedding water as he steps out of the tub. He grabs the remaining towel and wraps himself up. Jefferey could look now, but he'd rather not risk a towel malfunction, so he lets Jefferey stay covered for now. He peels off his underwear, the dry air feeling good. The towel feels ticklish as he dries himself as well as he can. He quickly gets his pajama pants on, feeling better and better as the waistband clears first his ankle, then knees, then his member, and finally settles around his waist. He ditches the towel and expertly gets the long-sleeved pajama shirt on, telling Jefferey he can look.

The two look at each other, thinking that they look adorable. They can't resist giving each other a nice warm hug. The elastic on their waistbands is solid, but Jason still wants to get the drawstrings tied. He tells Jefferey that they should ask Ness or Sarah for help when they see them, because he doesn't want to take any chances when it comes to clothing integrity.

Caillou's mom comes back in, and is happy to see the bathtub draining and the twins all clean and dressed in their cute pajamas. She compliments them on keeping their promise, and goes to pick up their wet clothes out of the tub and the damp towels. "You cleaned your clothes really well. I'll just go and hang these up, and you'll be able to wear them tomorrow." Jason and Jefferey were happy to hear this. Jammies are really comfy in bed, but for playing outside or just having a good time, nothing beats a good pair of jorts and a t-shirt.

She escorts them to the living room, puts them on some TV to watch (It's Go, Diego, Go!, and both twins love seeing Diego rescue animals) while they wait for their friends to get cleaned up too.

 

Going back outside, Caillou's mom calls for Sarah and Caillou, who were looking at, talking about, and messing with a yo-yo that Ness was showing them. "Ness, do you need to get cleaned up too?" she asked. Ness has his options, including teleporting home or into a lake, but he wants to spend some more time with his friends, so he asks if he could join them. "It's gonna be a little crowded. Do you want Ness to join you?" She asks Sarah and Caillou, who both enthusiastically answer. Ness is happy at the response, and they all went in the house and into the bathroom. They are dry enough to not drip, so they just go straight into the tub.

Ness is the heaviest, so he goes in first, taking the spot near the plug/spout, which is the deepest part. Caillou sits down in the middle, putting his back to Ness, and Sarah goes at the other end, facing the other two. All three love the warm water and seeing the dye lift off of their bodies and clothes. Caillou starts splashing around, making sure to keep most of the water in the tub, since he know his mom does't like it when he puts water on the floor. Sarah is quieter, happy to just lean back against the end of the tub and let the warm water soak her tired body and clean her.

Ness is squished between an excited Caillou and the end of the tub. Caillou's butt keeps bumping up and rubbing against his crotch, and he is trying very hard not to get aroused, but he is failing. He is happy that the bubbles and dye are hiding his tenting jorts, but surely Caillou will feel it if it keeps growing. "Caillou, could you please stop bumping into me?" Ness asks. A naughty kid might have started purposefully prodding him in his sensitive spot, but Caillou is nice, and he turns around and stops splashing around. "Are you okay?" Ness answers that he's fine, happy to see his friends be so considerate. He actually gets a little hornier, and right now he's happy that is full boner is hidden. He starts doing math in his head, knowing that it's a good way to bring his thing back to a proper size.

Caillou can't help but talk about how much fun he's had today. He recalls wetting himself and Sarah wetting herself and everyone wetting everyone with their toys. Luckily, Ness is focusing only on his numbers, and he successfully ignores Caillou. Caillou just figures that Ness is as tired as he is ... speaking of which, Caillou lets out a big yawn and want to sleep. "Can I sleep in your lap, Ness?" "Sorry, but now's not a good time." he answers. As much as he's enticed by the idea, coming on his young friend in a bathtub really isn't how Ness wants to remember today. He can go beat his wood to these memories later, in his own bedroom, by himself, but right now, he's got to show a good example.

Luckily, Sarah intervenes and asks Ness if he can use his yo-yo underwater. Ness says "I've never tried. Do you want to try it out? I'd love to see if it works," grabbing into his backpack that was next to the tub and handing the yo-yo to Sarah. Ness and Caillou watch Sarah try to play with it in the water, but it doesn't do much of anything, just sinking to the bottom. Caillou has a try, with similar results. Ness tries too, and once again it just acts all lazy and sluggish when it's underwater.

At this time, Caillou's mom comes in. "Ness, you should come out first." As soon as Ness has stepped out of the tub, she points to Ness' sneakers. Once Ness has doffed his shoes and socks, she wraps a towel around Ness, hands him the jammies that he brought (his usual blue and white striped ones), and tells him that he can change in Caillou's room, which is empty. Ness was happy for this intervention. He was sure that Caillou would get too curious. Caillou's mom goes back to get Sarah and Caillou out of the tub and Ness gets ready to shed his heavy, wet clothes.

Before touching his clothes, he checks the lock again. He notices that it was unlocked, and, happy at having double checked, locks it. He steps in front of Caillou's mirror, wanting to see what he looks like. His striped shirt is sticking to his skin in many places, especially over his chest, arms, and belly. He's happy to see that it's still fully opaque. It's nice to know that it doesn't act like some wet t-shirts. Down below, his jorts are certainly darkened by their wetness, but the aren't clinging too visibly. His underwear underneath is another story, but if he left the house dressed like this, it would be quite passable. There's no trade of dye, either on his clothes or on his skin, which is another good sign.

Happy at how he looks, Ness reaches down to the hem of his shirt. Ness whispers to his shirt "Don't worry; I'll be wearing you again before you know it," before grabbing the hem and lifting up, inverting and stripping off his shirt in one fluid motion. Looking in the mirror again, looked at his clean torso and the wet jorts below that weren't going to last long. "Just get dry fast. I'll be wearing you in the morning, so don't get sad," Ness whispers to his shorts. Ness knows that clothes can't talk or have feelings, but pretending that they do does turn Ness on. His shorts start tenting, only for the tent to fall apart as the button pots and Ness slides the zipper down. He puts his fingers inside the waistband of both his shorts and his underwear, and peels both off in one motion. He steps out of the two garments and quickly slips into his jammy pants. He's locked in this room by himself, but he still doesn't like being exposed any longer than necessary.

He puts on the pajama shirt next, buttoning up all of the buttons. Then he takes his soaked clothes and hangs them up to dry. He wonders if any of his friends will enjoy watching his trademark outfit hanging up there, drying.

 

Meanwhile, Caillou and Sarah are enjoying a little more time in the tub. Sarah is fluffing up her jumper and trying to get as much water through it as possible, to make sure it's clean, though the water soluble dye is coming off very easily. Caillou takes handfuls of suds and starts making a sculpture out of Sarah's head. Careful to leave her face open to the air, he puts down layer after layer of bubbles, grinning as he finishes his work. "What do I look like?" asks the inquisitive young girl, Caillou answering "You're wearing a wizard hat." Sarah giggles at the thought of the bubbly hat on her head.

At this point, Caillou's mom comes in and tells them that it's time to get out and get dressed. She puts down two towels and and pairs of jammies on the seat cover.[7]

Sarah asks if she can get dressed first, and Caillou agrees. Sarah caught him in the middle of peeing his shorts, and he didn't want to have to get up right this moment. Caillou watches as Sarah puts a determined look on her face, her body moving around a bit as she does stuff down below. He's can't see as button after button fails on her jumper, and then on her polo shirt. Caillou sees Sarah peel her polo shirt off, grabbing the shirt once Sarah lets go of it. He wants to put it right side out for her, and does so, though it takes him a few tries. Sarah is pretty much completely submerged, so he can't see the jumper shoulders slip off, and he doesn't even come close to seeing the built-in underwear loosen and finally fall off as the jumper is pushed down and off her legs.

"Caillou, promise me you won't look." She hands him her jumper. "You can play around with this while I get dressed, but, please, don't look. Promise?" Caillou says "Yes, I promise." and sets his attention to her jumper. He loves her jumper, just like he likes all the clothes that his friends wear. He kneads it around in his hands, getting a feel of the fabric. He imagines how nice it would be to wear it and how the thick fabric would cuddle his body. Maybe if he asks really nicely, Sarah will let them switch clothes for a day, Caillou fantasizes.

Meanwhile, Sarah steps out of the tub, completely naked. She is happy to see Caillou looking at her jumper and not her body. What a clever idea on his part. She knew that Caillou was plenty curious at her outfit, probably because boys never got to wear jumpers and dresses. How unlucky they were. She focuses back on her task, quickly toweling dry before starting to don her yellow pajamas. These aren't her usual jammies, but she figures out easily to put her feet into the cute booties, before pulling the clothes up to waist height and maneuvering her left hand into the arm hole. The fabric feels delightfully fuzzy on her soft skin, the girl feeling a particularly acute sensation when her privates come in contact with the warm fabric. Sarah gets her first arm in, and quickly gets the second on, the fabric feeling good as it rubs against her body as she pulls the outfit together, the zipper ready to head up. She reaches down, and guides the zipper upwards. First the left thigh firms up, then her crotch, then her belly, chest, and finally her collarbone feels the warm feeling of jammy fabric as Sarah is fully dressed.

Caillou is listening to the really long hiss, thinking that it must be the longest zipper he's ever heard zip up. The thought of Sarah getting all cozy in her jammies is sweet to Caillou. He knows it's almost time to get out, so he starts messing with his collar button. The pesky button sure is hard to undo, and he doesn't want to be stuck in his wet clothes forever. "Sarah! I need help!" he calls out, and a clothes. Sarah had forgotten to tell him he could look, but she figured that Caillou had figured it out using the sound of her zipper. She walks over and instantly sees what is wrong.

Caillou takes his hands off of his collar and Sarah makes quick work of the buttons, Caillou's shirt becoming loose around his cute little neck. Sarah would help more, but she's wearing long sleeved pajamas that really need to stay dry, so she lets Caillou peel off his shirt and lets him put it right side out, staring at the cute head of his. She just loves staring at his shiny scalp. Caillou stands up, and asks for more help. Sarah understands, and grabs his jorts by the button. Moments later, Caillou feels his familiar shorts loosen a bit. "I'll look away. Tell me when you're done." Caillou unzips with a quick hiss and shimmies out of his familiar shorts, repeating the process with his underwear.

After quickly pulling the plug holding the bath water in, he gets up and towels off. Once dry, he quickly dons his pajama pants. The leg gets stuck halfway up, and Caillou has to hop a few times across the room to avoid falling down and he winds up bumping against Sarah, who doesn't turn around or look. Caillou feels relieved, and quickly finishes putting on his pants. He puts the shirt on next, but is struggling with the buttons. "You can look now." Sarah sees Caillou having trouble with his buttons, and Sarah helps him button them, starting from the top and working down to his waist. Soon they've both ensconced in the comfy jammies and Caillou's mom comes back. She sends them to Caillou's room and then goes to get Jason and Jefferey into Caillou's bedroom too, since it's bedtime for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] In Earthbound, Ness does memorize his phone numbers, and one of the numbers he can call is his mom, which he calls when he's feeling homesick. There are also numbers for his dad (to save the game), his sister Tracy (to use her delivery and storage service), and Mach pizza (which delivers _anywhere_). The setting is the 1990s, so cell phones and wireless phones are not in common use.
> 
> [7] One pair of jammies are Caillou's blue pajamas. They have a yellow star over the right breast and left knee, and a red planet over the left breast and right knee. They have a collar. The arm and leg cuffs are thick and colored lime green. The other pair of pajamas are yellow one-piece footed pajamas. They have a zipper running from the left knee all the way up to the collar and they have a little bit of fabric and a button at the top to protect the zipper, just like the collar butto on Caillou's standard t-shirt. Both pajamas look super fluffy and cozy.


	7. Sleepover - Night

Ness sees Sarah and Caillou come in, followed by Jason and Jefferey. Five sleeping bags had been spread out on the floor. Caillou's mom figured that everyone would want to sleep on the floor and no one in the bed, and she was right. Jeffery takes a pillow, and whacks Jason with it. Jason grabs a pillow and returns fire. Ness grabs one too, and whacks both twins in one whack. Pretty soon everyone is hitting everyone in a pillow fight. Sadly, it only lasts a minute before Caillou's mom is back.

Ness is expecting to get scolded, but Caillou's mom gently says that "It's time for bed, and if you keep playing, you'll be tired tomorrow morning. Good night everyone." All five kids say goodnight back, and Caillou's mom leaves, shutting the door on her way out. Phew, thinks Ness.

Everyone calms down after that. Ness sits down criss cross applesauce on his sleeping bag, and Caillou sits down in front of him. He is still holding his pillow, which he is pushing into the space between the two of them. Ness isn't sure what he was up to, but soon he feels Caillou pushing the pillow into his crotch. "What are you up to?" asks Ness slyly. He has a pretty good feeling as to what Caillou is doing, but hasn't a clue as to why. "Oh, nothing. Aren't pillows soft and cuddly?" answers Caillou.

In truth, Caillou had felt Ness' boner back in the bathtub, and he had a good idea that he had caused it. He wants to test his theory, and if correct, he wants to see what would happen if he kept it up. The blushed look on Ness' face indicates that he is on the right track. "Caillou, could you please stop pushing there?" to which Caillou replies "Aww, you look so cute." Sarah notices and starts looking at Caillou and Ness. Caillou takes his pillow out of Ness' crotch space, exposing his pitched tent. It gets Sarah's attention, though she just curiously keeps looking, not saying anything.

Caillou whispers to Ness: "That thing you do with your shorts looks so cool. I really, really want to see what happens if I keep going." Well, Caillou thinks he is whispering, but he is too excited and Sarah hears him as well. Jason and Jefferey have been talking to each other, but they somehow know that now is a good time to look at Ness and Caillou.

Both Ness and Caillou arre looking embarrassed. Ness looked around at all the faces. Was everyone as curious as Caillou. He knows it isn't right, but his mind is coming up with a way that everyone can be pleased. "Is everyone as interested in this as Caillou is?" asked Ness, bending his tent pole like a spring and letting it snap back. He wished he was in his jorts right now. "It's gonna make a mess, so I can't let you do that right now ... jammies just won't work right[8] ... but we can try it as far as you people want in the morning."

Everyone looks excited. "Would you mind doing me a little messy favor in return? When I mess myself, I want everyone here to wet themselves. Oh, and no going to bathroom tomorrow morning." Ness knows that all four of them liked seeing people wet themselves, and his request wasn't going to be that much of a request. "What if I really have to go?" asks Caillou. "If you really, really have to go, just go in your jammies, but it'll ruin the surprise, so try not to." With this, he knows that they'll keep their clothes dry. "To make it even more exciting, I'll wet myself too. Those cute shorts I like to wear are going to be so dirty once we're done." Everyone giggles, looking so cute is their dry jammies.

They had all gone to the bathroom in the tub, so they should have a cozy night with no accidents.

Ness slips into his sleeping bag, cuddling up with the soft, puffy fabric. Caillou is next to him, imitating him. He looks really cute lying on his side with the sleeping bag wrapped around everything but his face, breathing slowly and regularly. Jason, Jefferey, and Sarah do likewise, and soon everyone is sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8] Ness hates the stiff and scratchy feel of dried cum on pajama fabric. Even washing doesn't get rid of it completely, and Ness doesn't want to mess up his pajamas. Underwear, on the other hand, handle cum much better and his jorts will be fine as long as it gets filtered through his undies first.


	8. Everyone Gets Dirty

Caillou wakes up quite early the next morning. He wants to make sure that they'll have plenty of time before his mom. He sits up in his sleeping bag, raising his jammy-covered arms up high and yawning. He has to pee, but he knows the rule. Either he holds it in, or he soaks the lovely jammies that he's wearing. He wakes Sarah up next.

Sarah rolls onto her belly and pushes up into a crawling position, then shoves the sleeping bag off. She looks cut ensconced in her fuzzy footed pajamas. Caillou is imagining how full her bladder is and how she is going to just ruin those extremely comfy clothes. He makes a mental note to ask his mommy for some footed pajamas too. He used to have some, and he really misses them right now. It's so nice how they just cover everything and never come undone or let any air in on the belly, no matter how much one rolls or tosses. Those booties also are keeping Sarah's feet awfully warm, and it's making Caillou just a bit jealous, though the knowledge that they'll be wet and dirty soon helps.

Caillou and Sarah wake Jason and Jefferey next. They both sit up and yawn, looking at each other's red pajamas and stealing a peek at the crotches, happy to see each other with a dry one (aka, no bed wetting overnight). Jason excuses himself to use the bathroom, but Jefferey grabs the leg of Jason's pajama pants to stop him from getting up. He doesn't have the strength to stop Jason, but that's not the plan. The elastic waistband starts to drop dangerously on the side that he's holding onto, and Jason sits back down, fixing the waistband in the process. "Don't you remember the game? No going to the bathroom until after." Jason is happy for the reminder from Jefferey, and puts on a smile.

Ness is now the only one sleeping. All four kids sneak up around him, and Caillou holds his nose closed. Ness tries to breathe, but the lack of air sets off alarms in his brain, and he wakes up gasping for breath. The four younger kids giggle, and Ness just smiles back. He quickly remembers their game, and thanks them for waking him up so early.

Caillou's mom had put their now dry clothes in a pile on Caillou's night table. "I need everyone to get dressed ..." Sarah reaches for the button securing her big zipper "... but keep your jammies on. That way we'll wet both with one pee." Sarah likes that idea. She is willing to get undressed in front of her friends if she has too, but leaving the comfy and protective jammies on sure sounds nice ... well, they'll be comfy for a bit at least.

Sarah asks Caillou if she can wear his day clothes today. "Sure, if I get to your that lovely jumper of yours." Sarah hands him her jumper, and Caillou gives Sarah his jorts and t-shirt. "Caillou, you have to put the jumper on like pants. See, there's a built-in underwear inside." Caillou was saved a fair amount of embarrassment as he puts his legs through the leg holes in the underwear, Sarah helping him to hoist the thick fabric up. "Oh, I almost forgot the shirt." says Sarah, handing him the polo shirt. Caillou lifts his hands up and Sarah pulls the shirt over his head as the jumper falls back down.

Caillou is all giddy at the thought that he's looking more and more like Sarah. She buttons the shirt buttons as Caillou raises the jumper back up. Sarah then helps Caillou get his hands in the sleeves and buttons the jumper buttons. As the last button closes, Caillou can barely contain his excitement. He's pretty much jumping up and down in happiness. The best part is he's not only going to wear Sarah's jumper, but he's going to wet it too. He looks in his mirror, admiring how great it looks on him.

Meanwhile, Sarah has put on Caillou's clothes without issue. She enjoys how practical his clothes are. There's no need to watch how she sits, or crawls, or leans. The shorts just cover her privates in all positions. She looks in the mirror too, enjoying wearing her Caillou costume. The best part is ... soon it's going to be a wet Caillou costume.

Jason and Jefferey get dressed too, in their own clothes (or maybe they swapped ... even they don't know since they're identical). They're happy to feel the fabric of their supportive day clothes back on their bodies. Everyone is enjoying wearing two outfits ... comfy jammies asking as luxurious underwear and their supportive day clothes on top, making for an awfully cute look.

Ness tries to duck into the bathroom and quickly change, but Caillou notices the undies that he's holding. "Hey, isn't that Diego? I really want to see how they look on you. Promise me you'll put your shorts on after you get back here." Ness doesn't want any trouble, so he agrees. Once in the bathroom, he quickly doffs his jammies and replaces them with his clean day clothes ... well, all of them except his jorts. When he gets back in the room, all four of his new friends are looking at him.

While getting dressed, Ness had developed a sizeable boner. Caillou thinks that it's so cool that Ness has Diego underwear. Diego is stretched over his bulge, his sneakers holding up Ness' balls, his black shorts and red hoodie supporting his shaft, and his dark brown hair covering his tip. Diego's still looking really clean, but everyone knows it's going to change soon. Ness offers to get them each a pair of Diego undies if they'll just stop staring and let him finish getting dressed. Caillou accepts ... sort of. He asks Ness to show them the underwear once he's messed them up.

Ness is getting very hard just thinking about what's going to happen. He sits on the side of Caillou's bed and spreads his legs a little, showing his friends the growing bulge. Caillou stands in front of him and pokes his tented shorts with his finger. "It feels funny." He sees a reaction on Ness' face. "Are you alright?" Ness is more than alright. Caillou looks just adorable in the yellow jumper. He wants to hug him really tight right now and has to resist.

"Try down here. It works better," Ness says, rubbing the base of his pole. Caillou gently moves his finger down and pushed in. He sees Ness gasp in pleasure. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It feels great." Caillou decides to let Sarah have a turn.

Meanwhile, Jason has maneuvered himself onto the bed next to Ness, and makes an unexpected request: "Please sit on me, Ness." Seeing as how the rules of what you can touch were gone, he wanted some serious crushing on his lap right now. Ness' thing twitches a bit as he accepts the request, sliding on over and onto his little friend. His short-covered bum squeezes down hard onto Jason's lap, and he closes his eyes at how great it feels. He wraps his arms around Ness and fondly rubs the striped shirt. He doesn't even notice that he's tenting a little in his jorts, though he does notice the pressure in his bladder. It's manageable and he feels under control.

Ness looks over Sarah and her cut Caillou costume. "Turn around and lift you arms ... I've got a little surprise for you." Sarah does as instructed, and Ness lifts her up by her soft, cottony armpits. He sets her back down on his lap, his tent pushing into her jorts. Sarah giggles: "That feels funny" She wiggles her hips a little, causing more sensations inside her shorts. It feels so great that Ness can't help but let out a little 'Oh' and he has trouble keeping his eyes open.

Ness wraps his arms around Sarah's lap like a seatbelt, squeezing gently on her abdomen. "Ness, please. I've got to pee. Don't squeeze me there. It feels great, but I don't think I can hold it with you squeezing." Ness looks at that fuzzy yellow jammy fabric extending out of each t-shirt sleeve and can't bear to see it soaked this soon, so he stops squeezing, but does probe a bit, feeling the full bladder and happy that she has such good control. It sure would be a mess for his dry, cozy member as well as a whole load of clothes if that dam were to faile right now.

Jason is squirming under the weight. It feels great on Ness' bum, and he responds by gently rocking on his crushed friend. He notices Jason's tiny tent. How cute, he thinks. "Ness ... problem. I'm going to ... I can't ..." Ness realizes immediately and slides off of Jason. "Thanks, Ness. I was _so_ close to wetting myself. Your butt really can be heavy on a sensitive little bladder," says Jason, giggling.

Jason and Jefferey switch spots, and Jefferey asks Ness to sit on him now. He has Ness sit a little farther up this time, so as not to pressure his tank. Jason spreads his legs a bit and looks at his crotch ... It is tented like Ness'. It isn't nearly as big, but he is proud. Sadly, he doesn't understand why Ness feels so good pitching his, while he can't feel much. It is a bit tingly and awkward, unlike Ness, who looks like he is on Cloud Nine. He decides to study his big friend, looking at his face while Sarah grinds into him.

Ness is feeling better with every thrust of Sarah's soft bottom. He's still in control, but just barely. Caillou hasn't gotten a turn yet, and he's just started crushing Jefferey, so it's too soon to let himself go. He gives a soft little peck on the back of Sarah's neck and tells her "Sorry, we've got to let Caillou get his turn. I'm going to ... make a mess ... oh ... can't ..." As much as Ness wants to get Sarah off of his lap, he's too far gone. One more push from that denim-clad butt and that'll be it, he knows. He readies himself for his orgasm, figuring he might as well enjoy it.

The thrust never comes. Sarah realizes and quickly stands up and gets off of Ness' lap. She doesn't even give a parting poke to that cute tent, even though she really wants to cause Ness to make a huge mess in that cute outfit of his. Jefferey is enjoying his crushing underneath Ness, his bladder barely spared from the pressure bearing down on his lap.

Caillou walks up to Ness, and Caillou is a bit scared. Ness is looking very flushed, but at least he looks very happy. "It's fine, Caillou. I rode Ness, and it was a whole load of fun." Ness says "Here, we can do it with you facing me. It'll be loads of fun." He slides his hands under Caillou's red armpits and gently lifts him onto his lap, blue crotch and yellow crotch touching. Ness holds his friend up against his chest and lap, letting him get used to the sensation. He can feel Caillou relaxing.

Caillou sure likes how this feels. It's even better to be doing it with Sarah's clothes, though he would have like it in any case. The skirt is bunched up against Ness' chest, but the built-in undie is still covered, especially the part covering his rear end and crotch. Even if it wasn't, having is blue jammies underneath is very comforting for the little boy. Soon he's relaxed enough to start rocking gently against Ness, enjoying how Ness is reacting.

Ness wants to moan and call Caillou's name, but he can't alert Caillou's mom, so he keeps quiet, though his breathing is getting heavy. One hand is around Caillou's back and the other over his hips, holding him securely and helping him thrust. Ness is feeling so great. He's quickly building up to his climax as he starts thrusting his clean jorts against his little friend.

"How close are you?" whispers a curious Caillou. "Really, really close," Ness whispers back. Caillou giggles, and Ness just loves seeing him giggle. "I mean, like ... I'm about to make a big mess ... big mess ..." He wants Caillou to get off so everyone can see, but he's not getting the hint. He's just grinding harder into his happy crotch.

Ness remembers that he's wearing his Go, Diego, Go undies. Diego's still down there, smiling and waving hello under Ness' denim, still clean as can be.

Thinking of this gets Ness really close, but it's the next thrust from Caillou along with an unexpected attempt by Jason to tickle his armpit that pushes Ness over the edge. Pleasure fills his body as Ness grinds hard into Caillou. Streams of white, sticky cum slam into his undies, drenching the Diego picture and making it all sticky. Caillou is surprised by Ness' sudden burst of activity, but it's fun. He hugs Ness tightly to avoid falling off and enjoys feeling Ness orgasming ... how his pole and even his whole body is pulsing and how he looks so happy. Ness said he was going to make a mess, but right now he seems clean as ever.

As Ness finishes is orgasm, he goes to lie back, but Jefferey is in the way. He's still being crushed, so he helps him slide out. "That was great!" exclaims the boy as Ness can finally lay his back down on Caillou's bed. Caillou gets off of Ness and every stares at his tent.

It's shrinking fast, but the most interesting part is that the damp spot right at the peak. It's not too big, but it's certainly noticeable. Caillou rubs it. "It's a bit sticky." Ness knows that Diego has filtered out most of the sticky stuff, so what has seeped through is pretty fluid and won't ruin either his jorts or his friends' clothes. "Take a sniff." Caillou leans forward and pushes his nose onto the now untented crotch fabric. Ness doesn't feel much ... it was nice to be in his refractory period where he was't possessed by his hormones anymore.

Caillou takes a big whiff. "It certainly smells different." Caillou couldn't come up with anything better to say. Jason, Jefferey, and Sarah all need to touch and sniff too. It isn't a great smell, but it isn't revolting like the smell of poop or old urine either. It is a bit sweet, but there is something more to it than just sweet.

"How's Diego doing?" asks Caillou, staring at Ness' crotch, noticing that the bulge is gone. "Let's find out," says Ness as he reaches for his button. He slides the button through the hole and slowly unzips his fly. Grabbing his shorts by the sides, he slides them down, the crotch fabric parting and dropping and revealing his underwear. It's a white, sticky mess. Diego looks like he's gone swimming in a vat of vanilla icing. He's still smiling. "Can I touch" says Caillou, though the other three kids seem to have no interest in touching this mess. Ness gives him permission, and Caillou pats Diego on his hoodie-tee. It feels all sticky. Caillou then brings his hand up to his nose and sniffs. It smelled salty and sweet, with a much stronger smell than on Ness' jorts. Caillou wipes his hand off on Ness' jorts, which are still barely hanging onto his hips. He even helps lift the jorts back up, Ness getting the hint and zipping and buttoning his shorts. Ness was going to have a sticky morning with Diego, at least until he dries off. Then he'll be a bit scratchy, but plenty enjoyable to wear until he gets a chance to clean him in the washing machine.

Ness has totally forgotten about his reward for letting his friends touch his all the way to an orgasm, and everyone might have stayed dry (exceptly for slightly wet Ness) had it not been for Sarah. "Ness, aren't you going to make us wet ourselves."

Ness motions for Sarah to lay on him, which she does, belly first. Ness can feel the thick denim and soft t-shirt that Sarah is wearing, as well as the cozy jammies underneath. Her breath feels lovely on his face. His orgasm done, he didn't really care to have them wet themselves anymore. It would take a lot of PSI power to clean up all the pee, and they'd still be all wet.

He enjoys wrapping an arm around Sarah's back and playing with her hair, when he notices that Sarah is try much too hard to relax her muscles. He suddenly realizes the problem, and quickly drops his arm to grab Sarah in the crotch, and pushes hard. "Sarah, I love your jammies when they're dry." That's all he has to do and say, and Sarah is able to shore up the dam that she had almost sabotaged.

Everyone is happy when Ness announces that they can go pee in the bathroom. One by one, they empty their bladders. When each one returns from the bathroom, their jammies are folded up and in their arms, and Ness sniff tests them all. They all smell super-clean, and Ness is happy.

Caillou is still wearing Sarah's jumper, and Sarah is still wearing Caillou's jean shorts. Ness now knows that Caillou's mom will be fine with the cross-dressing, so he doesn't say anything, though he thinks it's adorable.

"Hey, Ness. If you ever want us to soak ourselves, just ask," says a giggling Sarah. Everyone agrees. They have been a little disappointed not to see each other wet themselves, but they understand why. It's just too early in the morning and they're already had so much excitement for one sleepover.

Ness says his goodbyes and uses PSI Teleport Beta, spinning in circles until he teleports out of the room and to the clothing store, where is promptly buys four Go, Diego, Go underwear for his friends. He teleports back, places them on Caillou's dresser (they were downstairs eating), and teleports to his house. Ness enjoys the rest of his day wearing his now dry jorts and underwear, the scratchy dried cum on Diego reminding him of his great day with Caillou.

That evening, Ness masturbates in his bed, soaking Diego again, who saves the jorts from getting more than a token amount of cum again. After changing into his jammies, he finally puts his tired clothes into his hamper, to be washed the next time he does laundry. For the next day, he lays out an identical pair of jorts, an identical striped shirt, and a pair of Dora the Explorer undies.


End file.
